


Only Far In Our Minds

by VforVitaly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VforVitaly/pseuds/VforVitaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek's new-found relationship is brought to an abrupt halt when Derek he realizes he can't control himself when he's "with" Stiles, and winds up hurting him when things get a little hot and heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Far In Our Minds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek. It's based off this prompt: "Derek and Stiles are at house with him on the counter kissing Derek and then the kiss gets heated and hands start to roam to body parts then Derek gets so turned on he accidentally pokes Stiles making him bleed then Derek gets worried but Stiles keeps trying to reassure him he's fine but Derek doesn't listen so Stiles decides to help Derek learn how to control his shifting during intimate times so like Stiles trains Derek to help him with control and just like cute fluffy boyfriends at the end." 
> 
> Be nice.
> 
> Or don't.
> 
> (title credit goes to Slow Kids at Play, because I suck at titles and hate trying to come up with them.)

            Stiles gets Derek out of control like no one ever has before. They’ve only been together a few weeks, but even without sex, it’s been the hottest few weeks of Derek’s life, and Stiles? Well he’s never had anything that even came close to what he has with Derek, so while he feels out of his depth, he’s learning.

            They’re in the kitchen of a recently refurbished Hale house, Stiles atop the counter, making out aggressively. They’ve been at it for 15 minutes – since Stiles came over after school, and shirts have been shed, but they’ve been taking things slow – as slow as they can, at least, and Stiles always leaves if one of them starts to get a little too…heated up, because neither of them wants to ruin whatever it is they have by speeding it up and burning it out – after all, it’s the brightest stars that burn out the fastest, and in spite of all their bickering, they’ve grown to genuinely care for each other. Neither of them wants to lose that.

            Derek’s getting flustered, though, hot and bothered by the lithe, smooth torso his hands are running over. He’s never been like this before, never wanted someone so much, but Stiles is underage, and they’re so close to his 18th birthday, but they’re not there yet, and they’ve got to wait, because, well, neither of them wants Derek getting arrested, and Stiles doesn’t want lie to his father…who happens to be the Sheriff, anymore than he already has to.

            It’s not until Derek moves his lips down and starts sucking on Stiles’ bare shoulder that things go wrong. One second, they’re just kissing, well, fooling around, really, and the next, Stiles is crying out in pain.

            Derek jumps back, his eyes searching for the problem, when he realizes it’s him. His left hand has grown it’s claws, and there’s blood on them. Stiles’ blood. The claws retract quickly, Derek’s erection gone with the knowledge that he has hurt Stiles, and Stiles look up at him, gulping.

            “It’s okay,” Stiles says instantly, before Derek can say anything at all, because honestly, his eyes are already saying enough. “You didn’t mean to, I know you didn’t mean to.”

            “I…I…” Derek still can’t find words, because he thought he had better control than this, he thought that he was able to hold himself back, and its’ not like it’s ever been a problem before, Stiles just makes him, well, more _primal_ than anyone ever has, and before, he sort of thought that was a good thing, now he’s not so sure.

            “Hey, it’s okay, really.” Stiles hops down from the counter and reaches forwards to touch Derek, but Derek pulls away, and that honestly hurts more than the scratches on his back.

            “It’s not okay,” Derek snaps. “I hurt you, Stiles. Just…go get that scratch taken care of, I’ll see you later.” With that, Derek turns and runs away, leaving Stiles feeling utterly helpless. Unsure of what to do, he leaves, head hanging.

            He patches himself up at home, and spends the whole night tossing and turning, trying to figure out how to solve this problem, when really, all he wants to do is be asleep in Derek’s arms the way he has been the past few nights…after sneaking out, of course, and around 4 AM, he’s pounding on the door of the Hale house.

            “Go away,” Derek barks, not even opening the door. He knows Stiles’ scent better than any other, so he knows who’s there.

            “No. Derek, open up, I have an idea.”

            Begrudgingly, Derek unlocks and opens the door, looking at Stiles, his arms folded across his chest.

            “I can’t be with you anymore,” Derek states, though nothing about his face or tone says that he wants that to be true, and Stiles just rolls his eyes.

            “Seriously?”

            “Yes, seriously! This isn’t a joke, Stiles! I tore your back open, and we were simply making out! What do you think’s gonna happen when we, you know…”

            “Well that’s why I’m here,” he states. “We have a little over a month until I’m 18, and if we start now, we can get you in control of yourself so that you don’t “wolf out” on me, okay?” Stiles reaches out, putting his hand on Derek’s cheek, and as much as Derek wants to pull away, because he thinks it’s for the best, Stiles touch is so gentle and inviting, and he simply can’t. Stiles leans in and kisses him, and Derek can’t help but agree to at least try the plan, because honestly, he’s not ready to let Stiles go.

            “What did you have in mind?” Derek grumbles, letting Stiles into the house.

            “Practice.” Stiles takes Derek’s hand and leads him over to the couch. “Kiss me.”

            “What?” Derek looks at Stiles, a stupidly confused expression on his face.

            “Kiss me,” he says again. “And when you start to get, you know…focus on me, just me, and not that primal part of you that wants to, you know…”

            “Rip you apart?” Derek hissed.

            “Well, I was gonna say “go all Jacob Black on me,” but yeah, yours works too.”

            “If you ever compare to a Twilight character again, I _will_ rip you apart,” Derek promises, before obliging, and sitting on the couch, kissing Stiles.

            It doesn’t take very long to get him to breaking point, but this time, he’s thinking about it, and the claws come out, but he draws away before he can hurt Stiles.

            “There you go!” Stiles claps, watching as Derek takes deep breaths, his claws retracting.

            “I still “wolfed out,” to use your charming expression,” Derek says, bitterness dripping off of every word.

            “Yeah, but you didn’t hurt me, you stopped yourself.” Stiles is all grins. “That’s a step in the right direction!”

            “I guess…” Derek sighs, reaching up and raking a hand through his hair.

            “You ready to try again?” Stiles asks.

            “Not just yet,” Derek admits. He takes a few more minutes to calm down, and they try once more, but by the time he’s calm from the second take, they’re both far too tired to still be awake, and they fall asleep together on the couch, squished into the same place, Derek’s arms wrapped protectively around Stiles.

\---------------------------------

            The month carries on, and they continue to practice. The more heated they get, the harder it is for Derek to control himself, and Stiles sustains a few more scratches that leave Derek insisting that they break up, but each time, Stiles’ gentle touch, and soft words coax him back into trying again, because at the end of the day, Derek _still_ isn’t ready to let go of Stiles, no matter how selfish that is of him.

            On Stiles’ birthday, Derek is a nervous fucking wreck, and when Stiles shows up at his door at 11 PM, he considers not letting him in.

            “Open up! You have to, it’s my birthday, so you have to do what I say,” Stiles shouts as he pounds on the door to the Hale house. “Besides, you know I’ll get what I want anyways, so you might as well give in now, save yourself the struggle,” he amends.

            The door opens, and it’s clear that Derek is fucking nervous.

            “Okay, why are you the one sweating balls?” Stiles asks as he glides into the house. “I’m the one about to lose my virginity!”

            “About that…” Derek gulps. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea…”  

            “Oh Jesus, is this still about the wolfing thing?”

            “Yes!” Derek nods emphatically. “Stiles it’s a big deal! I could hurt you, I _have_ hurt you!”

            “Yeah but not in over two weeks,” Stiles argues. “You’ve gotten yourself under control.”

            “Yeah, during make outs, this is different, Stiles. Sex is a whole different arena, a whole different thing, it could so easily push me over the edge, and I don’t want to hurt you, I don’t-”

            “Shut up.” Stiles leans forwards, kissing Derek. “You hurt me more when you push me away than you ever could with your claws.”

            “Oh.” Derek shifts awkwardly.

            “I want this, Derek. You’re not forcing me, you’re not pressuring me, _I_ want this, and what’s more, I trust you.” He kisses him again. “You don’t want to hurt me, and it’s how badly you don’t want to hurt me that makes me positive that you won’t okay? So come on.” He takes Derek’s hand, leading him towards the bedroom. “Let’s do this.”

            They do, and while it’s good, but not amazing, it’s also Stiles’ first time, and they know it will get better. They both come, and most importantly, Derek doesn’t wolf out, at all.

            When they’re done, Derek draws Stiles close to him, kissing him on the neck.

            “Happy birthday,” he whispers.

            “Thank you.” Stiles smiles, cuddling up against Derek.

            “Did I hurt you?”

            “I’ll be a little sore,” Stiles admits. “But I think that was gonna happen werewolf or not…”

            “Fair enough.” Derek pulls away, and Stiles reaches out for him, but Derek pushes the hand away. “I got you something.”

            “You didn’t have to do that…”

            “It’s your birthday,” Derek says, handing over the small box and card.

            It’s a present, and even though he didn’t need anything more from Derek, Stiles isn’t going to say no to a present, so he tears open the paper, and when he opens the box, his heart almost stops.

            “Is this…” he lifts up the shiny, brand new key.

            “Key to the front door,” Derek smiles. “So you don’t beat it down every damn time you come over here, you can just…let yourself in whenever.”

            “Really?” Stiles looks from the Derek, to the key, then back to Derek.

            “Yeah.” Derek nods. “I love you, I want you to be able to come over when you want, cause, you know, I always want you here.”

            “I…I love you too.” Stiles drops the key and launches himself at Derek, because hey, now that they know he can control his claws and fangs, there’s no reason not to go for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
